walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gil's Pitstop
Gil's Pitstop is a gas station and rest stop that appears in the "400 Days" for Telltale Games' The Walking Dead as a central location and appears as a minor location in Season 2. The truck stop connects the five separate stories and brings them together. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Gil's Pitstop was a complex of several buildings, including a gas station, a garage, and a restaurant called Red's Diner. It served truckers, tourists, and families who were taking long road trips through rural Georgia as a rest point where they could gas up their vehicles and get a bit to eat before hitting the road again. A sign at the rest stop states that the next rest stop is 45 miles away. From what is seen at the beginning of 400 Days, Gil's Pitstop is most likely the gas station that Kenny talked about in "A New Day". Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "400 Days" When the outbreak began, the Federal Rescue Services began to issue evacuation notices and instructed people to head towards the cities such as Atlanta and Savannah where the military could protect everyone. The pitstop was abandoned and eventually became the home of an elderly couple, and, later, a small group consisting of the cancer support group from Savannah, Shel, and several other survivors. After some time, Shel decided that she will not live in a community like that and decided to escape with Becca, which she manages to achieve, escaping in the RV. It is unknown what happened to remaining survivors and this place. However, in the epilogue when Tavia arrives it seems to be overrun - there are many walkers ahead and behind barricades. Season 2 "All That Remains" Gil's Pitstop appears in the foreground as Clementine, Omid and Christa stop by to clean up, only for Omid to be killed by Michelle and Michelle in turn killed by Christa. Inhabitants Formerly *Shel *Becca *Boyd *Clive *Joyce *''Roman'' *''Stephanie'' *''Walt'' *''Jean'' *''Clyde'' (Zombified) *''Bennett'' (Zombified, Determinant) Newcomers * Kenny (Pre-Apocalypse) * ''Duck'''' (Pre-Apocalypse)'' * Russell * Nate * Roberto * Tavia * Christa * Clementine * ''Omid'' * ''Michelle'' * Many unnamed members of Roberto's group (Determinant) Deaths *Jean - Shot in the jugular artery by Nate. (Alive) *Walt - Shot in the head by Nate. (Off-Screen, Determinant) Shot in the heart by Nate. (Alive, Determinant) *Roberto - Shot in the head by Roman. (Off-Screen, Determinant) *Boyd - Killed by Roberto's group. (Off-Screen, Determinant) *Stephanie - Shot by Roman or Shel. (Off-Screen) *Clyde - Kicked in the head by Russell or Bonnie. (Zombified) *Omid - Shot in the chest by Michelle. *Michelle - Shot in the chest by Christa. Gallery GP Pre-Apocalypse.png DinerVince.jpg 400D Wyatt Gil's.png DinerWyatt.jpg 400D Wyatt roadblock.png DinerBonnie.jpg DinerRussel.jpg 400D Russ and Truck.png ShelsCamperinRussel.jpg OldCouplegetshot.jpg 400D Gil's.png 400D Gil's 2.png Bloodstain in Pitstop.jpg Shel Story Missing Flashlight.jpg 400D Red's Diner.png 400D Vernon's Group.png Joyce & group.PNG Joyce in Shel Story.jpg Boyd in Shel Story.jpg 400daysboyd.png DinerShel.jpg Gil's Pitstop Truck Sign.png Gil's Pitstop Tavia Car.png Gil's Final Shot.png WDG S2 Omid.png ATR Back To Gil's.png ATR Marauder.png ATR Omid Grabby.png ATR Michelle Shot.png WhereOmidDies.png ATR Mourning.png Trivia *During the intro of "400 Days", there is a shot of a man and a boy running to him in the gas station before the apocalypse. With closer inspection, it is revealed to be Kenny and Duck. *Gas prices before the apocalypse were displayed as $1.98 per gallon for diesel and $2.09 per gallon for regular. Those are higher than the average price, which usually happens in periods of crisis, in 2003. *The rest stop is the only location in "400 Days" to appear in all five of the survivors stories. *The rest stop is the the only location of the Video Game which first appeared in "400 Days" DLC and reappears in Season 2. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Gil's Pitstop